A Little Spy
by TierzaRyumina
Summary: A different midnight wanderer ends up in a simialar situation. Curiosity always leads to trouble and Marik isn't the only one who has his eye on someone. Companion to "Dessert Course" Rated T. Another OC, slight Yami Bakura/OC


Alright, go ahead and say it...

Marik and Bakura: Your lazy...

sigh...Again, another snippet from my big story. I'm thinking maybe I should just tell the whole story as snippets! lol... Anyway, I hope you like this second installment and again, please don't be too harsh.

Just to clear up things, Rika is actully a friend's character I have kinda taken over. She and Tierza (if you have read the first snippet) are friends, just so you know. Now... DISCLAIMER!

Marik: Nope. not doing it.

Bakura: Same here...

(holds up the puzzle and Yami) Whoever does the disclaimer gets to kill Pharoah and have the puzzle

Marik and Bakura: she dosen't own Yu-GI-Oh... That honor belongs to Kazuki Takahashi...

Marik: I said it first!

Bakura: no you didn't!

(facepalm) This will go on for a while... Please enjoy!

It would be a lie to say that these two were the only ones not asleep on the ship. Two doors down from where Tierza now fretted in her sleep, Rika had slipped out into the darkness, the excitement of the next day to great for her body to sleep, so she had decided to take a walk down the hallway, just to tire herself out, when she noticed that the doorway to Ryo Bakura's room was open. _Curious… It's so late. Why would anyone want to visit someone whose been out cold for hours? It could be a doctor, but… _Deciding to slate her curiosity, she quietly crept to the door and peeked inside.

She was surprised to find a familiar person standing beside Bakura's bed: Tea. She couldn't see what she was doing, but she appeared to have placed something by bakuras head, then collapsed. Nothing happened for a minute and Rika was about to go in and check on her when Bakura rose from the bed. She jumped and quickly backed far away from the door when he started to head her way. He emerged into the dark and took off in the opposite direction from where she had moved, relieving her to no end. She stood there in the darkness for a few minutes. Now she was really curious. While a part of her mind screamed at her to walk away and go back to her room, she ignored it and followed him.

She hurried in the direction she had seen him go, but was unable to spot him. She was about to give up when she noticed another open door. Without thinking she stepped inside and, upon entering the room, soon realized she should have not come. Standing over the bed of the man who had called himself Marik was the real Marik, the Millennium Rod in his hand. She felt herself feel sick at the sight of the long knife that was on the end of the rod poised over the man's heart. While he had been a servant to Marik and had done some bad things, she had felt sorry for the man she now knew as Odion. Poor guy…but she was now more concerned for herself, for she was now trapped in the room with two people who, if the others were correct, were not entirely human. She jumped slightly when she heard the voice of Marik, and again when Bakura stepped out of the shadows. The two began to converse and she realized that if she stood there much longer, they would see her.

Glancing around quickly, she spied a nearby dresser and moved behind it to hide herself. She was still amazed to see that, after moving around so much, they had not noticed her presence. But she did not know how long that would last. When she had moved from the door frame, her shadow on the floor had also moved and she swore she had seen Bakura look in her direction. And as she sat there, she prayed to any god that was listening for him to have not seen her shadow move and her to not be discovered. But she had discovered that often, they weren't listening. She hoped she was wrong this time.

Bakura had waited in the darkness, watching the dark spirit in front of him move to end the existence of the man on the bed, waiting for the right moment. He was grateful that Malik had somehow found the ring again and have the pharaohs foolish female friend return it, under Malik's influence of course, but he wasn't too keen on helping him get revenge. While Malik offered the rod in return for his help, Bakura, from what he had been able to see of this other half of Malik, would rather not get involved and found that this new Marik was more like himself, albeit perhaps a bit more sinister. His attention was regained as the man in front of him spoke to the one lying down. "Odion, it time I do what I should have done ages ago. In order for me to survive, you'll have to be sent to the shadows…"

Deciding that he had waited long enough, he chuckled darkly, the eye of the ring beginning to glow."I'm afraid I'll have to step in" Slightly startled, Marik turned to face him, recognizing the man in front of him. "The spirit of the Millennium ring…Bakura" Bakura stepped forward more into the light, then paused a minute when he noticed something move out of the corner of his eye, but dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"Well your half right. But I've got company with me this time." As he spoke, an apparition shimmered and appeared beside him, revealing itself to be Malik. "The real you is here as well" The annoyed look on the darker half's face did not go unnoticed. Beside him, Malik shifted "I want my body back! And I brought an old friend along to help me get it!" Bakura fought back a growl._ I'm not your friend you fool…I'm only helping you for my own gain_. He kept this thought hidden from Malik and added in his own statement "He promised me the Millennium Rod if I could successfully do away with you." A dark chuckle reached his ears.

"Oh, that's right. You're the fool who's trying to collect the Millennium items" Marik remembered this one. His predecessor had made that deal with him back when he had still been trapped in Malik's mind. In exchange for his help he would hand over the rod. Marik, however, planned not to keep this deal.

Bakura smirked "If you hand over the millennium rod, you won't force me to add you to my other collection Marik. That is, my victims" Marik scoffed. "My Millennium Rod can easily overpower your pitiful ring" This fool has no idea who he's dealing with…pity… Undeterred by Marik's challenge, Bakura shot back "Then try me" Letting out another sinister laugh, Marik raised the rod, the eye on it beginning to glow. "Alright" A golden glow surrounded Bakura and sent him flying against the wall, groaning slightly when he hit the hard metal. He was pissed to find he couldn't move.

Grinning, Marik lowered the rod, a pleased smirk appearing. "I told you were no match for me. I'll finish you off once I take care of Odion. "He turned back to face Odion, lifting the rod once again, but before he could stab the man below him, the same glow surrounded him and held him there. Growling in anger, he was able to only turn his head slightly to glare at the white haired thief. "I can't move. Enough!" The glow around himself dissipated as Bakura released him and he did the same for Bakura, although reluctantly. "We're not afraid of you. Now hand over the object" He was becoming impatient.

"No. It seems to me that the power of our items is equal. Perhaps you'd like to duel me for the rights to the millennium rod!" Bakura grinned. "Of course…after you." He gestured towards the door. Smirking, Marik made his way to the door, Bakura falling instep behind him. They both were about to leave when a sound caught both of their attentions. Bakura scanned the room before coming to rest on a large chest of dresser drawers. He smirked, spying what appeared to be a human hand on the floor, just barely hidden behind the piece of furniture. Turning back to Marik, he jerked his head in the dresser's direction. Looking over, Marik too spotted the oddity and an insane grin spread across his face. "It appears Marik" whispered Bakura loudly, "that we have ourselves a spy…"

While they had been talking, Rika had been doing her best to stay hidden. She was breathing silently through her nose and sitting so that her body was completely hidden by the dresser, but she was beginning to feel cramped and felt the urge to move. When they had begun to leave, she had breathed a sigh of relief, not realizing how loud it was, and moved to a more comfortable position. This position, however, left her with her hand sticking out into the two spirit's visible range.

When she heard Bakura speak, she felt her heart skip a beat and peeked down, only now realizing that she had given herself away._ Oh shit… _A breath of hot air blew into her ear and she squeaked, scrambling forward and twisting around to find Bakura, leaning on the dresser, grinning at her while Marik stood not too far behind him, a dark look in his eyes. "Ah. So this is our little spy…" He unabashedly trailed his eyes over her form and she felt her chest constrict with fear. He chuckled, almost able to smell the fear rolling off of her. "Tell me, little one, what are you doing up so late?" she trembled, staying silent. She was in a deep load of trouble now. Marik's low growl from across the room made her shake even harder. "Heh, as much as I enjoy playing with innocent souls, we have business to attend to Bakura" Rolling his eyes, Bakura moved away from the dresser and towards her, his grin only increasing. "We have time Marik. And it would be so nice to play a little…" She scooted away as he moved forward, which made him chuckle. "Now now little one… no need to be frightened…" Her back hit a wall and she couldn't get away. Her breaths coming in short quick bursts, she stared up as he towered over her. This was it. They would play with her, torment her, then kill her or send her to the shadow realm. Helpless to do anything else, she closed her eyes and waited for the eventual end.

Marik rolled his eyes at the spirits sudden fascination with the girl. True, she wasn't bad looking, but she was nothing compared to his prize. Clearing his throat got Bakura's attention, who turned to look at him, scowling. "Come Bakura. You can play with your toy later… if you survive that is" He added, the malice in his voice hard to miss.

She was surprised when she heard the sound of receding footsteps. Opening her eyes, she saw Bakura slinking away, a scowl plastered across his face. "Alright Marik…" with a swish of his cape, Marik disappeared out the door and into the hallway. Bakura paused before exiting and gave her one last look. "Until later, little spy… and don't think you're out of danger yet. I intend to pay you a visit later". With that, he too departed.

Rika was left shaking on the floor. Her hands were shaking and her heart racing. Bakura was dangerous, she knew that. But yet, she couldn't get him out of her mind. Her skin crawled at the memory of his eyes raking over her body.

After a few minutes, she shakily pulled herself to her feet and managed to get out the door despite the feeling that her knees wanted to give out. Without stopping, she fled down the hallway and back into her room, but even when she made it inside and under her covers, she still couldn't get him out of her head. As she lay there and began to drift to sleep, she swore to herself that she would never ever do such a rash thing again.

Marik: Yes I did!

Bakura: no you didn't!

(tosses the puzzle towards Marik and shoves Yami towards Bakura) Here. Marik becomes Pharoah and you Bakura can have Pharoah. Happy?

Marik and Bakura: (nod and go off to torture Yami together)

While I make sure they don't hurt him TOO much, review? Please and Thank you?


End file.
